The present invention relates to a wall structure for an elevator and to the structure of an elevator car that includes a ceiling, floor, at least two walls and a doorway.
The car unit of an elevator consists of the car proper and a car frame possibly provided to support the elevator car. The elevator car should provide a sufficient and safe travelling space for the users of the elevator. In the design of the elevator car, it is also necessary to consider the special requirements imposed by the fact that the car moves in an elevator shaft.
At present, the walls of an elevator car are manufactured from profiled sheets attached to each other by inflections perpendicular to the sheet surface. On the side facing the car interior, the sheet structure has a substantially smooth surface, to which the wall panels or other elements forming the interior wall surface of the car are attached. The exterior wall of the car consists of the sheets and their inflections, which protrude from the wall toward the elevator shaft. The sheet surfaces forming the exterior wall of the car are lined with damping material.
The wall, ceiling and floor structures of the elevator car have to receive the forces applied to the car during its travel. The noises originating from the elevator shaft have to be damped as much as possible to ensure a good travelling comfort. Due to its low mass per unit area, a wall composed of thin sheet metal has only a modest sound insulating capacity, especially in the case of low frequencies (f&lt;500 Hz).
The case-specific requirements regarding the interior decoration and the techniques used in each elevator vary greatly and fulfilling those requirements should be as easy as possible. Generally it is required that the surface material of the walls of the elevator car be architecturally compatible with the materials used in the interior decoration of the building.